Truth of Love
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: Mordecai has love, but Rigby doesn't. I guess with maturity comes the ability to love, even if that is loving a friend. Rated T for swear words and violence in later chapters. Rigby x Eileen of course and Mordecai x Margret
1. Love in the Library

**Sup, Everybody! Nate-Dawgg coming at ya with another story. This is my first Regular Show one so bear with me hear. Just sit back, relax, put on some of your favorite music and read. Review/Favorite/Follow if you like it!**

* * *

"'The Park. A peaceful, serene, tranquil place. A place of majesty and wonder. A place to go  
enjoy the outdoors, make memories, and most of all have fun.' Ha, yeah right. More like a place to go and work yourself do death. Dude, is Benson seriously gonna promote this stupid thing?" asked Rigby, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. What are you two doing standing here not doing your jobs? Get back to work now or you're fired!"

"Uh, Benson, we're done," said Mordecai simply.

"Really? You expect me do believe you finished that long list of chores I gave you and its barely," he paused to check his watch, " 1:17 in the afternoon? Quit lying and get back to work."

"No Benson, we're really serious. We finished everything."

"Really? You cleaned the fountain?" asked Benson, not buying Rigby's story either.

"Yup."

"Scraped the gum of the picnic tables?"

"Yup."

"Wash the cart? Trim the trees? Pick up the litter?"

"Yes yes yes! Damn, we finished all of it. Look around." Rigby was getting real tired of your crap, Benson.

Benson looked around. Sure enough, no trash anywhere, the limbs on the trees looked freshly trimmed and pick up, the fountain sparkled along with the cart, and if he could see the picinic tables from there, he bet they would've been done too. "Well, looks like you guys really did finish. Huh. I guess...you two are done for the day. But don't bother the others until they're finished with all of their work too. Especially Muscle Man and Fives. They like to slack off together like two _other _employees I know."

"No problem. We'll just go play some video games or something," suggested Mordecai.

"Uh-uh. Pops is vacuuming and cleaning. No one is allowed in there until he is finished, myself and everyone else included. Except maybe Thomas. I assigned him to help with everyone if they needed any."

"Aww, but what are we supposed to doooo?" complained Rigby.

Benson turned red and yelled to them, "I DON'T KNOW...JUST STAY AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!" He clasped his hands together and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I'll tell you what. If no one sets foot in the house until Pops is finished, we can go to karaoke tonight. Sound good to you two?"

The two friends looke at each with a hand on their chins saying 'hm hm' until finally Mordecai said, "Yeah, sounds good to us."

"Great. Spread the word to the guys. Remember, no one sets foot in that house," he said, pointing at the house behind them. He walked off to do whatever chores he assigned himself.

When he left, Mordecai and Rigby both sang, "Oooooohhhhh Karaoke night!"

Mordecai started rapping, "We gonna get up there and show 'em are stuff. Show 'em that Mordo and Rigs the best."

"Mordo and Rigs are the greatest rappers, so tough! Just look at Mordecai's legs and Rigby's huge chest."

"Ladies be waiting for us, dudes be hating' on us."

"The ladies be oh so gorgeous, the dudes be so very jealous!"

"Oooohhhhh!" together they said.

"Bam! We are so gonna kill it tonight!"

"'Look at Mordecai's legs?' What the heck does that mean?"

"It means the ladies are gonna be all over us!"

"Wait, weren't we kicked out of the karaoke bar?"

"Aww man, you're right. But wait, that was Carry O'key's bar. There is still like two more of them in town right?"

"Oh yeah. Wow. You were actually right at something for once."

"Shut up! Now, what are we gonna do until the others are done?"

"I don't know. We could go to the arcade."

"No, they're remodeling or something. Next."

"I don't really wanna go back to the Coffee Shop just yet."

"Aw man, get over her! Besides, you still talk with her on the computer and your phone right? Good? Good. Now since you 'really don't wanna go back', where do you suggest we go then?" Rigby was getting irritated.

"I don't know. Let's just go to Wing Kingdom or something."

"I've got it. We should go to the library!"

Mordecai just stopped and stared at his best pal. "Dude, is there something the matter with you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? The Rigby I know would never set foot in the library."

"Well, there is a book I want to check out."

Mordecai's face became concerned. "Seriously, man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Can't a guy go to the library?"

"Fine fine. At least let me get that overdue book I have."

"Wait you can't go in the house."

"Ahh. Well, maybe if I call the house, Pops will answer and bring the book." He took out his cell and dialed the number. He waited until he heard Pops answer. "Hello. Yeah, Pops it's me. Can you do me a favor? What favor? I need you to go up to our room and get a book. What book? Oh uuuhh..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Fifty Shades of Gray...OK thanks Pops." He sighed and looked at Rigby who was rolling on the ground laughing. "What!?"

"Dude, you...hahaha...you really read Fifty Shades of Gray?" He started laughing and rolling all over again.

"Shut up. I like reading sometimes, alright. I heard it was good."

"Oh, I bet it was...good." He started all over again.

Luckily, Pops came out and said, "OH Mordecai, here is your book." Mordecai ran up the steps and grabbed the book.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Back to cleaning." He came back down to a still laughing Rigby. He punched him in the arm and said, "Dude, just shut up and let's go already."

* * *

A bit later, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the library, having to walk since Benson took the cart. They walked up the steps and went inside. "Dude, Rigby wait a minute. Do you even have a library card?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Well, you gotta have one. Let's go get one." Mordecai lead the way to a lady behind a computer, setting the book down on a desk half way there. "Hey, I noticed you're wearing clothes today. What's the gig?"

"Gig? What gig? It's just a T-shirt and jeans. Besides, you are too." Indeed he was. Both of them were in fact wearing clothes. Rigby was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with red sleeves, normal blue jeans, and black Vans. Mordecai had on a light grey hoodie, skinny jeans and blue Converse.

"You know, I didn't realize that until now. When did we start wearing clothes?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby stopped for a second to think. "I don't really know. I guess we just...did." They continued to walk, still thinking about when they really did start wearing clothes. "I got it! I remember now. Do you remember that time at the Coffee Shop when we heard Margaret and Eileen talking about us not wearing clothes?"

"Dude that's right! Seriously, though, what's gotten into you today, bro? You're wearing clothes, voluntarily going to the library and have right twice already."

Rigby casually said, "Shut up, dude. It's not that bad." This made Mordecai even more psyched out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Now you're being calmer about stuff. We better see Skips."

"Uhhh, but we're already here! Let's just...get our books and leave. Sound good to you?"

Mordecai sighed irritatedly. "Yeah, whatever."

Rigby went up to the lady while Mordecai left to find himself a book or two. "Uh, hey lady, do you know where I can get a library card?" asked Rigby rudely.

"It's ma'am and yes, I can help with that. Name?"

"Rigby."

"Last Name?"

"Robberts. That's with two B's."

The librarian did some impressively fast typing on her keyboard and in about a minute, she printed a library card with Rigby's name and picture on it. "Hey how did you get my picture?"

"I did when you weren't expecting it. You still look alright. I could've snapped one with your mouth open when you were scratching your-"

"OK OK I get. Thanks lad- I mean ma'am." Putting the library card in his back pocket, he scampered off to find a book. Since he only recently got into reading, he went to the section he first was recomended: the mystery section.

He came up to the section looking for an interesting looking book. He looked around muttering "hmm" to himself repeatedly. He stopped and saw a black book with a green stripe going down the spine of the book. It was three shelves up so he couldn't quite reach. Who was he kidding, he was freaking short. He saw a stairstep thing and moved it to where his chosen book was. He climbed up, grabbed his book, and climbed down. The book was called _My Love's Perfect Crime. _It didn't seem to have an author, which struck Rigby as odd. He began to walk down the aisle, starting to read the first page, not looking where he was going. He turned the corner and ran into a certain female mole with glasses, knocking her and himself down.

"Ouch." He looked up and saw Eileen without her glasses, causing him to blush. "Oh uh, hey Eileen. I uhh sorry for knocking you down." He got up and offered his hand which she gladly took.

"Hey Rigby! How's it going?" Then she stopped for a second. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" She then put her glasses back on, seeing he was wearing some clothes as well. "And you're wearing clothes." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh come on! Is it a crime to like to read? Or wear clothes?"

Eileen put her hand on her chin and put the other on her elbow. "Hmmm, no. But the Rigby I know wouldn't go near a book."

Rigby growled a little. "So I picked up reading. So what?"

"Liar. Rigby would never read!"

"I do now! Skips gave me a book, a mystery. He said I'd like it, but I didn't believe him. It just sat on our dresser for months until one day when I was bored out of my mind and the freaking TV wouldn't work, I picked the damn thing up, started read, ended up liking it, and finished the stupid thing in about two or so hours!"

Eileen narrowed her eyes. Then she opened them up again, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Oh Rigby, that's so cool! I actually can't believe you read!"

Rigby looked away from her exuberant face; he didn't want to blush again. "Yeah yeah."

Eileen eyed his book in his arm. "So what book have you got there?"

"This? Oh uh, it's called _My Love's Perfect Crime. _Never read it before and the name didn't sound lame so I thought I'd check it out. Literally." He said with a chuckle.

"Aw man. I was looking for that very book."

"Really? Why?"

Eileen took off her glasses to clean them on her purple T-shirt while saying, "Shannon the librarian recomended that book to me." She put them back, now able to see better than before.

"Oh, sorry I took your book. You can read it first if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait until you're done with it. Besides, they may have another copy. I'll go check." She turned down the aisle Rigby was just on.

"Hey, wait. I'll come too," he said, a little too excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordecai was looking for a bit, still irritated. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was or what section he was in. He just grabbed a random book and walked away. He was about to go and find Rigby but ended up seeing him with Eileen. A devilish smirk grew on his face.

He went up to the aisle behind theirs to eavesdrop.

"You see anything, Rigby?" he heard Eileen say.

"No. Just a bunch of other books. Let's see...hey! I found one, haha!" He heard a thud like Rigby jumped down from something. "Here you go little lady!"

He heard Eileen giggle. "Oh, my hero. Now we both can read this book!"

"Yeah-yuh we can!" He heard a slapping sound, probably them high-fiving, and heard them walking away. He looked at his book finally. 'Huh, no title.' He shrugged it off and walked after them.

"Hey, Rigby wait up!" he shouted a little too loud, earning him 'ssshhhhhh's' from the older people in the library. He lowered it to just above a whisper, "Hey, Rigby who's your friend?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious. Rigby didn't fall for it.

"Eileen, I think Mordecai forgot who you are." Eileen turned around to see Mordecai, also wearing clothes.

"Hey Mordo. What's up?" she asked.

Mordecai smiled evilly again. "Nothing. Just didn't know Rigby had a date to the library."

"STOP TALKING!" 'SSSSHHHHH!' the old people said again. "I didn't plan this, you idiot. She was just here."

Mordecai crossed his arms. "Uh-huh. And you just _happened _to run into her and just _happened _to get the book she wanted."

"You were spying on us? Dude that is so uncool." He just shook his head at his bestfriend. "I just lost a little brospect for you."

"Aww what? Come on, Rigby, it isn't that bad. Besides, you spied on me and Margaret when I was trying to get out of the friendzone." He saw another opportunity to embarress his shorter friend. "Hey Eileen, are you going to friendzone Rigby when he asks you out finally?"

All she did was blush and stutter. Rigby however whisper-shouted, "SHUT UP!" while blushing a ferocious red envying that of his sleeves. "Let's get out of here." He turned and checked out his book, about to walk out. He turned around at the last minute and walked up to Eileen, Mordecai watching intently. "Can you quit hovering over us like a wasp and give us a freaking moment to ourselves? Sheesh!"

"Whatever. I'll wait outside for you." Mordecai walked outside, Rigby watching until the door shut.

He turned to Eileen. "So about our books. Would you...I don't know...like to come over after your shift and read...with me...together...at the park house...where I live?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, trying and failing not to blush once again.

Now Eileen blushed and replied, "I'd love to, Rigby. I'll be over at about 4 today. Sound good?"

Rigby perked up. "Sounds awesome! Later Eileen." He hugged her and she hugged back making that their second ever hug. They smiled at each other and went their separate ways, Rigby smiling like a maniac.

"I saw that." Mordecai had _not _been watching them _not _plan a date through the window.

"Saw what?"

"That hug. You finally ask her out?"

"Shut up! I didn't ask her out! I just invited her over to read later."

Mordecai smirked. In a sing-song voice he said, "You've got a daa-ate uh with Eiiileee-eeen!"

"Shut up shut up shut up! It's not a date! Besides, I don't...like her like that!"

"Ha! You just paused!"

"What? I didn't pause."

"You did. You do like her!"

Rigby blushed and looked down in defeat. "So what if I do? You gonna laugh at me and say 'Oh Rigby you're such a loser for liking a dumb geek with glasses?' Whatever."

Mordecai just sighed. "Nah, bro. You got it all wrong. I was just gonna say it took you long enough to admit it. I'm happy for you, man."

Rigby looked up at the taller bird. "Really?"

"Really. Plus, she's had a crush on you like forever and you finally return her feelings. Now, let's go see if Pops is done with the house. And later...KARAOKE NIGHT!"

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Rigby said.

"Oohhhhh!" both of them shouted together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. By the way, I need names for the karaoke bar and stuff. Let me know your fantastic ideas! Thanks again. Nate-Dawgg73**


	2. Mishaps

**Next Chapter is up and ready for your wonderful eyes to grace upon its splendid glory. Haha. Anyways here we go Chapter 2: Mishaps!**

* * *

Rigby and Mordecai arrived at the house not too long after leaving the library. They decided to take a break from their normal routine and just read their books. Rigby was upside on the couch, already captivated in the book.

'Whoa! I didn't even see that coming!' he thought to himself. Suddenly, Rigby's phone went off, breaking the comfortable silence in the room needed to read. "Hello?" he answered.

It was Eileen. "Hey, Rigby, I'm all finished with work. Do you think you could pick me up?" she asked, a little reluctant.

"Oh, sure. I didn't realize what time it was. I guess I got caught up in the book."

"Aww what you've been reading it?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Neither could I. I've been reading it when I'm not busy. I'm like on page 57."

Rigby looked at his still open book. That's the page he was on, too. "No way. I'm on that page!"

"Shut up! That's so cool." They laughed for a second. "So how long do you think it'll take you to get here?"

"Oh, shouldn't be that long. I have the cart after all. I'll see you soon. Later Eileen."

"Bye bye. See you soon."

He hung up the phone. "Hey man, I'll be back, I'm going to pick up Eileen from the Coffee Shop."

"OK." Mordecai whipped his over to him. "You better not even think of getting that cart dirty. You should know the hard work we put into it."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be careful. I promise. Scout's Honor!"

"You better. You weren't even a boy scout. They learn to tie complicated knots. You can barely tie your own shoes."

"Shut up! I'll be right back." He grabbed the keys and scampered to the cart. He started it up and began driving.

* * *

Some time later, at Skips place, he had an unexpected visitor. 'Knock knock' "Hold on, I'm coming." He got up from lifting weights and opened the door to find none other than...Margaret.

"Margaret? What on Earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at college?"

"I'll explain in a second. Can I come in? I don't want Mordecai to see me."

He hesitated for a second, but stepped aside and gestured for her to enter into his domain of residence. She scurried in and shut Skips' blinds on his windows. "Uh...what are you doing here?" he asked a little confused.

In a whispered voice, she said, "I have like a month off from college. I wanted to surprise Mordecai, but I can't do it alone. I've already talked with Eileen and Rigby and they are gonna help me. But I don't think they'll be enough, nothing against them. You think you could help me?"

"Sure. But why're you whispering?"

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Only, this knock was louder and with more force. It was either Benson, Mordecai, Muscle Man or maybe Rigby. "Hey, Skips, it's Mordecai. Open up, dude!" he heard the person say, actually a bird, more specifically Mordecai.

"Oh, shit! He's gonna see me!"

"Shhh. Calm down. Go into my bathroom and get in the shower. No one can see in my shower. But be quiet." He...skipped? to the door. "Hey, Mordecai."

"Hey, Skips. Have you seen Rigby? He left with the cart like nearly two hours ago."

Skips gasped. "You actually let Rigby drive the cart? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I know. Stupid of me, but we got caught up reading my book."

"We?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'WE got caught up reading my book.'"

"Oh...my bad. I meant I."

Skips remained quiet for a second, leaving an unsettling silence. "I haven't seen Rigby. I'll let you know if I do."

"OK thanks. And before I go, is it alright if I use your can?"

Skips' eyes widened a bit. "Oh...uh...my toilet, it's broken."

Mordecai's stomach growled. "Aww what? I thought you let Muscle Man use it this morning."

Skips didn't look away from Mordecai's eyes. Without missing a beat, he said, "That is exactly why it's broken."

Mordecai opened his mouth slightly and nodded. "OK. Thanks for saving me." He ran towards the house, but different, like he had something up...wait a minute.

Skips shut the door and walked towards the bathroom. "It's alright. Mordecai left. You can come out now."

Margaret came out. "Phew! Thanks Skips. He could've seen me and ruined the surprise. Or worse. He could've gotten mad at me."

"Naw. I don't Mordecai would do that, but when did you talk to Rigby?" asked Skips.

* * *

Some odd hours earlier, Rigby was driving down the road in the cart, whistling a happy tune. He stopped at a red light and began to daydream. He couldn't help but think back to the library. That was a really good day. It'd been the first time he'd seen her since...well he started to...HONK! He was brought out of his stupor by the sound of a honking horn. He slammed on the gas and was going down the road again. He saw the coffee shop and Eileen standing outside in her red hoodie and jeans. 'I like that hoodie. Probably because I gave it to her and she just kept it. Haha, oh well. I guess I'll let her have it.'

He pulled up and said, "Excuse miss. Are you the pretty lady that needed a ride?"

She nodded, blushed and giggled all at the same time. She hopped in and buckled up. They took off. They pulled up to the light by a red car. But not just any red car. The driver window looked a little newer than the others. "Hey Eileen."

"Yeah Rigby?"

"Remember that time you busted Margaret's window with that rock?" he asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Of course I remember that. But me breaking her window wasn't the reason I remember that night so well."

Rigby scratched his head. "Huh? That was like the best part."

She fiddled with the strings on her hoodie. "Actually, that wasn't the best part."

Now Rigby was curious. He decided to press a little further. "Really now? Then what was?"

She glanced at him, then said, "it was...when you spent time with me."

He looked at her and grinned. Her hand was on the seat, and now Rigby's was on top of hers. They looked into each others' eyes for a second before...HONK! Yet another honk interrupting him. "Oh come the hell on?!" he yelled to no one in particular. He looked at the red car beside them to find a red robin (YUM!) waving at them. Speaking of Margaret, there she was. She rolled down her window. "Hey guys!"

"Margaret!" they said in unison.

"What's up?" she asked. "You two on a date or something?"

They both had a pink hue on there faces. Rigby stuttered out, "Wh-what? No, we weren't on a date!"

Under her breath, Eileen whispered, "I wish." Rigby heard and smiled again.

"Well, hey, I have a plan. I'm going to surprise Mordecai. Will you two help?"

"Sure we will." Eileen was so ecstatic to see her best friend. "What do we have to do?"

She explained her plan to them. They listened close and were sure they knew what to do. They nodded, understanding their duties. They turned their eyes back to the road. Suddenly, Rigby out-bursted and said, "What is taking this damn light so long?"

"Calm down, Rocky Raccoon. It's green now." They went off to do their jobs, Margaret heading for Skips' house.

* * *

Now back to Rigby and Eileen in the present. They were currently at the Parkside Lux, the park's very own ballroom. To their surprise, it was tidy, only a little dust and paper still left since the last party, which would've been Margaret's. "Man, that was a fun night," said Rigby.

"Yeah, if you're talking about Margaret's party, that was fun." She picked up a napkin and threw it away. "I still wish you would've asked me to dance.

Rigby tugged on his red sleeve and said, "yeah, I was kind of a jerk, huh? Sorry about that."

"It's OK, you're not a jerk anymore." She smiled and walked over to him. "So this won't take us very long. I'm ready to read that book some more!" She grabbed a broom and began to sweep. Rigby started running around, picking up the few items of trash. In less than five minutes, the place looked ready for decorations.

"Yeah! We owned that!" They high-fived and said, "Ohhhh!" together. They went out the door to see Mordecai standing in front of the cart, his back to them. They quickly jumped into a bush as to not be seen. "Aww man. What the heck is he doing here?"

"Hmmm, maybe he was wondering where you were and went to look around."

"Yeah. Or maybe he was spying on me!" He was about to stand up, but was pulled back down by Eileen, her hand going over his mouth.

"No, Rigby! We can't be seen here! It'll spoil the surprise!" she whispered to him.

Rigby wiggled out of her grip. "Oh, fine. Jeez, your hands are cold!" Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way. "Oh crap...uh, here!" He leaned over and kissed Eileen smack on the lips. Boom! Bang! Right on the lips! Mordecai looked behind their bush to see them in full on liplock.

"Agh!" he said, covering his eyes. "Dude, where the hell have you been?" Mordecai asked, red from anger, surprise, and horror.

"Aw what the fff- Mordecai, damn it, we were...busy!" Rigby said, faking the situation relatively well.

Eileen had fallen on her back with hearts in her eyes, staring into the sky and twiddling her thumbs. "Yeah, I can see that. God, man. Seriously...ugh! I'm taking the cart. Later dude."

"No wait...my book...and Eileen's stuff!"

Mordecai chucked the stuff at him, not setting his eyes on him. Rigby caught the stuff, but fell down catching it. He looked up and Mordecai was speeding away. He sighed and went back to Eileen who was just getting over her buzz. "Ri...Ri...Rigby...why d-did you do th-that?" she stuttered out.

Rigby blushed and realized what he did. His insides were joyous, but at the same time terrified. On the outside, he just looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I...I...I don't...know...we just needed...a good escape." He scratched the back of his neck, not making eye contact with Eileen. She walked over, pick up her purse and his book, handed it to him and began to walk away.

She turned back and said, "Well, ya comin'?" with a sly smile.

He smiled and ran to her. When they began walking, he hooked his arm in hers and they walked along the road, unbeknownst of their on-looker from far away.

* * *

Mordecai was in his and Rigby's room, clutching a walky-talky. "This is Poppa Bird to Specter and Wing Lover. I repeat, this is Poppa Bird to Specter and Wing Lover, over."

High Fives came on the other line and said, _"This is Specter here. What's up, Mordecai?" _

"Aww, dude! Call me Poppa Bird, remember?"

_"Oh, right. Sorry. What's up, Poppa Bird?" _

"Ring Tail and Hole Digger were seen playing patty-cake. I repeat, PAT-ty-CAKE!" he said, exaggerating patty-cake.

Fives gasped on the other end. Suddenly, another voice came on. _"Yo Momma Bird, wha'd you just say?"_

Mordecai face-palmed. "Ugh! I saw Eileen and Rigby kissing!"

_"Aww, what?! That's sick! Well, look on the bright side. Our Rigbone ain't single no more. WHOO!"_

"Yeah-yuh he's not! Anyways tell-"

"Hey, Mordecai, you up there?" he heard Rigby yell.

"Oh, gotta go. Ring Tail and Hole Digger are in the Hen House. Poppa Bird out!" He turns off the walky-talky and puts it under is pillow. He runs down the stairs to see Rigby and Eileen waiting for him at the bottom.

Rigby and Eileen looked at him. "Hey, Mordecai, you doing anything tonight?" asked Eileen.

Mordecai shrugged. "No. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. A friend of mine is having a party tonight and I wanted to know if you'd want to come. Rigby already said he would."

"Hmm...what did I see earlier?" Mordecai asked bluntly.

They both blushed and seemed to move a little farther apart. "Uh...well...I...we just...needed a private place..." said Rigby quietly.

Mordecai sighed. "You two need a better spot. I'm going out for a while. Be back later."

"Oh, uh...OK. Later." Mordecai ran back up stairs to grab something *cough walky-talky cough* and went out the door in a flash. "Don't know what that's about."

"Me either. Let's get to reading some more. I'm dying to know what happens already!"

"You gotta, babe."

"Don't call me babe...sugar pie."

"OK. Wait a sec?"

She giggled and jumped on the couch, beckoning for Rigby to join her. He did and the reading fiasco had begun.


	3. A Plan to Plan

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. My freaking keyboard is messing up. Oh, well. Here it is! A Plan to Plan!**

* * *

Rigby and Eileen were peacefully reading their books. Suddenly, it hit Rigby like a ton of bricks. "Ohhh crap!" he said.

Eileen jumped in surprise. "Oh gosh, you scared me. What's wrong?"

"Margaret said her plans for Mordecai were tonight right?"

"Yeah. Why?" she questioned.

"Darn it! Tonight we were supposed to go have a karaoke night! I was planning on asking you to it, too. Damn it!"

"Hey, now, calm down killer. We'll talked to Margaret and figure something out." She put her hand on her chin. "Wait a minute. You said you were planning on asking me to the karaoke night?"

Rigby blushed and bent down to tie his shoe, not looking up at Eileen. "Yeah, so?" he said.

Eileen got off the couch and started to pace. She did that for a minute while Rigby watched her, a little confused. She stopped abruptly in front of him. "Let's see here. Margaret comes to town and wants to plan something for Mordecai. Mordecai has been acting all weird here lately?"

"Yeah, since a few days ago. But today, after the library, he has been going *whistle* cuckoo."

"Hmmm. Jinkies! I think I've got it. What if they have some other kind of plan to get us together!"

Rigby scoffed. "Yeah right. Like they would do that."

"Think about it. I.." she paused and looked away for a second, "...I have liked you for a while now. And...from what's been happening..." she looked back at him, "...I think you might like me back."

It was Rigby's turn to look away. "No way, not at all, never..." He looked at her disappointed face and accepted his fate. "Yes. Yeah, I do...likemuhefj..."

"What did you say?" she asked, hope filling her.

"I said I do...likehuuph..."

"Rigby, you're gonna have to speak up."

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, OK? I do like you! I don't know exactly when I started to, but if I had to put a date on it, it'd be that time we went looking for Death Bear..." He looked into her eyes, passion and fear all in the same look.

She smiled, shedding a single tear. "You...you really like...me?" He sighed and nodded. She crushed him in a hug. He struggled for a second, but eventually hugged back, making it a warm embrace.

"Eileen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you think that about Mordecai and Margaret?"

She let him go and smirked. She whipped out a phone. "Mordecai forgot his phone and I *cough* may or may not have *cough* looked at his text messages."

Rigby smirked. "Yeah-yuh!"

Suddenly, they heard Mordecai come through the door. Eileen had an idea. "Hey, I've got an idea. Just follow my lead." When Mordecai walked through the door, Eileen thrusted her arm forward and slapped Rigby.

"I hate you, Rigby! You're nothing but a selfish pig who cares nothing for a woman."

Rigby stood stunned, rubbing his cheek, but remembered the plan. "Oh yeah? Well, you can just go die! Why would I ever like a nerdy-ass girl like you!?"

"Fine! I'm leaving. Don't bother calling me!"

"Fine. I'll delete your number and never even think about you again!"

"Go to hell!" She gave him the finger and walked out, throwing Mordecai's phone on the floor in front of him. When she was behind Mordecai and he wasn't looking, she winked and blew him a kiss.

To sell it even more, Rigby through a fit. He knocked over the table and started punching the pillows on the couch. Mordecai ran over to him and pinned him down. "Dude, calm down! Hey, Rigby calm your ass down!"

Benson walked in the room at that moment, seeing the spectacle. "What the? Mordecai! Rigby! What the hell are you two doing?" he screamed.

They broke it up and stood up, both panting heavily. "Rigby and Eileen were having a fight when I walked in and he lost his temper and starting breaking stuff. I was trying to stop him."

"Rigby! Why the hell would you do that? Gosh, I'm getting sick and tired of your shit!"

"Benson, calm down, it wasn't his fault. Well, it partly was, but you should be able to understand with Audrey."

Benson's red face turned back to normal. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "OK, OK. You're right, Mordecai. Rigby, you're lucky I'm still letting you go to karaoke night tonight. However, if you don't clean up this mess, you're fired and you definitely won't go to karaoke night!" He walked out, muttering something about love.

Rigby didn't say a word. He just put the table back up and placed the game console and controllers back on the table. He fix the couch back and just sat there, not saying a word, hoping his act was paying off. Mordecai went over and sat by him, the awkward silence hanging over them awkwardly.

"So...what happened?" he pressed.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, dude. Don't give me that. Something must've happened or that whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Rigby wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he should make up a story or just snap out of no where. Snapping sounded like a plan to him. "NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING HAPPENED! I'm perfectly fine!" He pushed past Mordecai and went upstairs to their room, slamming the door and locking it.

'Dang, whatever happened, it sure pissed Rigby off really bad. Eileen must've killed his dog or something...if he had one.' Mordecai thought to himself. He really didn't know what happened between them, but he did know one thing for sure: their plans for Rigby and Eileen were as good as gone. He decided to text Margaret the news, needed to know if they still were going to go for the plan.

* * *

Speaking of texting, Eileen texted Rigby almost right as he got into the room. _Hey Rigby! Do you think it worked?_

_What's up, Eileen? Yeah, I think so, haha. I nearly got fired it worked so well._

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. You're not fired right?_

_No way! Benson knows better than to fire me!_

_Uh-huh. Sure. Well, since you're not fired, do you still get to go to karaoke night?_

_Yeah, I do. Haha. Are you going to go with us?_

_Well, since we hate each other at the moment, I won't go with you. I'll go in disguise like a spy._

_Yeah, a spy with nerdy glasses._

_I'm gonna slap you again the next time I see you! Haha, well I gotta go. I need to get ready. I'll see tonight. Bye Rigby._

_Alright. See you and your nerdy glasses later. Hehe. Bye Eileen._

Rigby sighed, content with the way his life was going at the moment, despite of his dead end job and his slave driver of a boss. He got up off his trampoline and stretched, making the silent decision to take a shower. He took off his long sleeve shirt and jeans and shoes and all the other articles of clothing he didn't used to wear before.

He made his way to the bathroom, shutting an locking the door behind him. Turning on the warm water, he got in and let the water cascade over his fur. He grabbed a bottle and began to wash his body, cleansing himself from a hard day's work.

After his shower, he decided to put on some party clothes. But first, he put on some cologne of his, _Masqued Raccoon. _He went back to his room to find Mordecai waiting for him. "Hey, dude."

Rigby just ignored him and went to his closet, searching for appropriate attire.

"Rigby, come on. Just get over it. Whatever it is, let it go. We are about to go have a good time."

Rigby remained quiet for a second. He really wanted to have fun and keeping this act up meant hardly any fun. Yup, he would forget the incident and have a good time. "Yeah...you're right. It's not even worth talking about. Besides," he paused and put on a similar shirt as before, except the long sleeves were blue, " it's..."

Mordecai caught what he was about to say and they both said at the same time, "KARAOKE NIGHT!" They high-fived and started laughing.

Mordecai took off his hoodie and went to the bathroom, most likely to take a shower. He left his phone on the bed, perfect for a certain ring tail to sneak a peek. Rigby put on a different pair of jeans quickly, slipping on his Vans once more. He went over to the phone and went straight to the messages. Sure enough, Mordecai had been texting with Margaret. The party Margaret was _planning for Mordecai _had been temporarily cancelled. She was going in disguise to the karaoke bar later. 'Ha, sounds familiar.' He heard Mordecai coming. He put the phone down, just in time for Margaret to text him back.

"So Rigby? What should I wear tonight?" he asked lightheartedly.

"I don't know. Wear a cool shirt and some jeans, I guess. I'm just going casual."

Mordecai sniffed the air. "Oh my..." he said mischievously. "Is that _Masqued Raccoon _I smell?"

Rigby forgot about that. "Yeah. So what?"

"I live with you and have known you for years, dude. I know when something is up. Who are you trying to impress? Did you and Eileen make up or something?"

"NO! I just felt like smelling good tonight. I'm tired of being accused of having bad hygiene!"

"You do...or at least you did have bad hygiene."

"Just shut up and get ready. It's getting close to time to go. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." He grabbed his phone and went downstairs, sliding on the rail. He landed on the floor, just in time for a text message. _Hey Rigby, Margaret said no to the party tonight. Our plan is working! _

_Yeah-yuh! You rock Eileen! _Of course, he already knew that.

_Thanks. You too. But I don't feel like I rock._

_Why? What's wrong?_

_I don't know. Just not feeling it today. Work was awful._

_Hey now. You can always talk to me. I'm here for you. _Truth is, Rigby us to not care a hoot about Eileen. She was just a annoying nerdy girl who had a pointless crush on him. But now, he had feelings for her. Real, true feelings.

_Thanks Rigby. At least someone cares. Everyone else just thinks I'm a weakling and annoying._

_That's not true! You're smart, funny, and beautiful. You're one of the best people I know. I'm so lucky to know someone like you._

On Eileen's side of things, that was the best text she had ever gotten. It had brought her to tears. _Oh Rigby. You know how to make me feel better. And...you really think I'm beautiful?_

_Yeah...I do._

_Oh, Rigby. Tonight is going to be the best night ever._

_Yeah. I think it will. I'll see you tonight. _Indeed, Rigby did believe it would be the best night ever.

Mordecai came down wearing a yellow button-up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. "Well, I think this is as good as I'm getting," Mordecai said. He gestured to himself and strutted over to Rigby.

"You seem excited. Something happening tonight?" asked a sly Rigby.

Mordecai just shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like tonight is gonna be a really good night."

Rigby just nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I have that same feeling." Suddenly, they both went wide-eyed. "Uh-oh."

"Something bad is gonna happen to us." Mordecai and Rigby both started looking around suspiciously, cautiously. "Dude, we gotta be careful. Or..."

"Yeah, something incredibly weird is gonna come through that door and lead us to some extraordinary event." Suddenly, Thomas crashed through the window, wearing nothing but a grass hula-skirt, a speedo and a coconut bra. "See I freaking told you!"

Thomas got up and said, "Hey dudes...what the flibbers is happenening?"

Mordecai didn't know what to make of Thomas. "Uh...are you drunk?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wha-*burp* what are you blabbing about? I ain't drunk. I'm perfefectly soberber."

Rigby crossed his arms. "Then why are stutstuttering like that?" he questioned Thomas.

"I'm speaking normal. You must got something in your earholios. Well, Muscle Man and that other pale guy are waiting. Later...uh, losers?"

"We prefer the term rejects, loser." said Rigby bluntly.

"Oh well excuse meeeee...later...reeejectsssssssss." He yelled and jumped out the same window he flew in from.

Mordecai just face-palmed. "Did they seriously get him drunk? Come on. Let's go get them. We only have like five minutes anyways." They got up and went outside. They saw Thomas, Muscle Man, Fives and Benson? running around in weird outfits. "What the..."

Suddenly, Skips came around the corner with a bow (like a bow and arrow bow) and a few syringes with some liquid in them. He put one on the string and pulled it back, about to fire. They panicked and ran to him. "Skips don't!" Rigby yelled. He dropped it down for a second.

"Oh, hey Rigby, Mordecai."

"Dude, what the f are you doing?" asked Rigby.

"What these?" he said, pointing to the bow and syringes. "Well, heh, you see...I had some really strong medicine from another dimension that Techmo gave me and uh...those four sorta got ahold of it, along with Pops. It was too much for Pops and he passed out. However, those idiots are running wild, wearing ridiculous costumes. Don't ask me where they got 'em."

"What are you doing with those needles? Is that like an antidote or something?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah, just a little vinegar, jalapeno juice, gun power, sunflower nectar and a little 100% pure grain alcohol. No biggy."

Mordecai gasped. "No biggy?! Gun powder? Pure alcohol?"

"Jalapeno juice? Sunflower nectar? Are you out of mind?"

"OH! Gosh you're right. I forgot the other ingredients."

"Other ingredients?" they asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah, rattlesnake venom, Amazon rain water, diet soda, sweat from an African Zebra and the sap of a 1000 year old Redwood."

"Mordecai...I think Skips finally went off the deep end."

"Relax. It's supposed to have weird ingredient. Most of these are substitutes for other chemicals that would otherwise killed them. You wanna kill them?" They shook their heads. "I didn't think so." He skipped back to his garage and mixed the other ingredients. He came back with the syringes and without even looking at Mordecai and Rigby, he fired each syringe at his desired targets, hitting his marks exactly. Robin Hood himself couldn't have done better!

Within minutes, those four wild ones were coming back to normal. They came up to the other three, looking confused. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" shouted Benson.

"Easy Benson, it's not their fault."

"Really? Then whose fault is it?! I'm firing somebody for putting me in a damn tutu!"

"It was your fault."

Benson looked befuddled. "Huh?"

"I had some medicine in my garage and you mistook them for candy and you, Muscle Man, Fives and Thomas took some. You went went wild and I just gave you some antidote."

"Oh...sorry guys. Oh what time is it?"

Rigby looked at his phone. "It's 6:11. Why?"

"Crap! We have to be at the karaoke bar at 6:30! Guys, we need to hurry!" He turned to Skips, Rigby and Mordecai. "You three, are y'all ready?" They nodded. "Good. Wait for us, we'll out in five minutes. You guys got that? Five minutes."

"Benson wait! I don't have any clothes!" said Thomas.

"Come on bro. You can borrow some of mine." Mordecai and Thomas ran upstairs, Benson following, Muscle Man and Fives running to their trailer.

Rigby sighed. "Well, I hope they hurry." He sat on the porch, texting Eileen, smiling like a maniac.


End file.
